Traumatic injury is the fourth leading killer of Americans and the single greatest cause of death before age 45. In particular traumatic injuries secondary to interpersonal violence represent a public health crisis. Intentional injury, though just one component of trauma, represents by itself the tenth leading cause of death in America. Males, the young, and minorities are disproportionately affected. In some urban communities, the epidemic of intentional injury has affected the financial well being of hospitals. Accordingly, a grant is requested to convene a 2 day agenda setting conference entitled, "Urban Trauma : Prevention, Issues and Obstacles in Acute Care, and Economic Impact". Selected experts will present specific topics during each of three sessions. Each session will conclude with a panel discussion designed to establish questions requiring further research, or to identify strategies to pursue in addressing the problem. The target audience consists of health care providers with an interest in the public health aspect of intentional injury, health care administrators, and policy makers. Conference proceedings will be generated and disseminated to the same target audience.